


what does dirt taste like?

by Monochromania



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, Fantasy, Had to put that there twice for the views, I mean it, Like maybe a fluff fanfic or something that isn't this, Literature, Read something else!, This has vore, Vore, fan fiction, this is your last warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromania/pseuds/Monochromania
Summary: Archie eats the humanized version of Groudon I guess please don't read this





	what does dirt taste like?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow reader, what you are about to witness in this little tale may disturb you.. or arouse you depending on your kinks, if you do not desire to incorporate yourself in this horror story then by all means please leave, I'm sure that there's some Voltron Klance Mpreg fanfic somewhere on this site. But if you wish to continue, or want to masturbate then you may take a seat.. and witness this peculiar tragedy.
> 
>  
> 
> ROLL THE FOOTAGE!

 It was late. The vast Hoenn sky was drenched in a dark shade of indigo, looming high above the denizens of the expansive region. The night air was cool and light, being pleasant to the skin while not being bitter or frigid. All was silent, save for the low chirping of wild Masquerain and distant squawking of soaring flocks of Wingull. From the youngest toddlers to the most formidable Gym Leaders, it was easy to say that nearly every trainer - and a good number of Pokemon - inhabiting the region was locked in a deep slumber.

   All save for two lovers, however; none other then Ophelia ‘Sabi’ Himura, and the leader of Team Aqua himself, Archie. Their first encounter occurred on none other than Mt. Chimney; at the time, Archie was orchestrating an invasion of the mountain, ordering his loyal grunts and admins to scout the place in search of a mythical meteorite said to be connected to the slumbering ocean god, Kyogre. Sabi, on the other hand, was there on her own account, wistfully gazing over the land of Hoenn as she internally reflected on her less-than-idealistic life leading up to that point. Alas, the albino girl was swiftly detected by the infestation of blue-clad trainers - this went without saying, as not only was she the only ‘normal’ trainer present at the time , but her color scheme of white, black and red made her stick out like a black sheep.

   Kicking, screaming, and swearing vigorously all the way, she was dragged to the feet of the Team Aqua Leader. Some say it was love at first sight.

   For about a month or so, the two had been in a relationship; although Sabi preferred to take things slow, Archie was more then energetic and enthusiastic, therefore dragging the bitter, white-haired girl wherever he saw fit, as her vulgarities and squirming had no effect on him. Their most recent escapade happened to take place on a beach located on the shores of Mossdeep City. The two had decided to wait until the dead of night to set foot onto the sandy shores - for the most part, it was Archie’s idea, as he had suggested it in the first place and restlessly enforced the suggestion, his reasoning being the fact that beaches in the area were far more crowded and noisy during the day. Sabi, on the other hand, merely went along with the larger man’s proposal.

   Hand in hand, the two approached the softly rolling waves of the beach. Archie’s steps were quick and lively, in contrast to Sabi’s more delicate and sluggish strides. Eventually, the tanned man released his grip on his smaller girlfriend’s hand and dashed forward.

   “Bwahaha!” He cackled as his sharp, leering eyes feasted upon the sight of the vast, roaring ocean. Putting his fists on his hips, he craned his neck and glanced at Sabi, a sharp-toothed grin ever present on his masculine face. “Ain’t it wonderful, lass? Just you, me, and the great blue sea!”

   “Fuck…” The short albino grumbled under her breath. Retaining her slow and stagnant pace, she approached her muscular partner and stared up at him. “...So, what the fuck are we supposed to do now?”

   His thick fingers curled around the rim of his tight bandana, and with a single, swift movement, it was tossed to the side. This, of course, unveiled his dark brown hair which rustled in the wind. Right after, he tugged on the collar of his skin-tight bodysuit, prompting it to slowly unpeel around his muscular form. With every passing moment, more and more of his tanned, brawny body was revealed. Casually, he stepped out of his suit, thus leaving him nearly naked, save for a pair of tight boxers hugging his waist.

   It wasn’t long until Sabi followed suit. The somewhat apprehensive movements of her thin fingers guided the dark fabric of her scarf away from her collarbone. Once it collapsed next to her, her hands began to work on removing her thick sweater. A shimmy here and a twist there were enough to complete the task, revealing her slender torso to the sparkling moon above. A blush of embarrassment manifested onto her cheeks as her gaze drifted downwards. Although she wasn’t exactly as flat as a board, her bust was still comically lackluster for someone of her age. Inhaling, she quickly made work of whatever attire still clung to her form, eventually joining her lover in practical nudity as she sported no more than a thin pair of panties and a sports bra.

   Without hesitation, Archie snatched the smaller woman’s wrist and excitedly guided her to the awaiting ocean. The soft sand molded beneath their feet, leaving behind imprints of varying sizes. Closer and closer, they neared the awaiting waves. Eventually, the cool water brushed against their bare skin, eliciting a relaxed smile from Archie and a sharp shiver from Sabi. With each step, more and more of their bodies were consumed by the pleasantly chilly waves. Although the albino remained hesitant, her beefy boyfriend retained his brisk pace. Eventually, though, he came to a halt.

   At that point, half of Sabi’s body was completely submerged beneath the sloshing surface of the ocean. Archie, on the other hand, stood high and mighty above the water, looming high above his tinier girlfriend. Sabi’s thin arms locked around her torso, as it seemed her body hadn’t gotten used to the chilly environment. At that point, Archie had gotten to work in completing a separate task; sliding his cramped blue boxers off of his physique, allowing his thick, meaty cock to bounce free. It went without saying his dick was simply massive, standing tall at around eight inches, complete with a pair of bloated testicles that dangled right below. The dark-haired leader had to admit, the fact he was completely bare and unrestrained, combined with the fact he was surrounded by the vast, fresh sea, did help aid in his relaxation. But the real fun hadn’t started yet.

   Chuckling mischievously, he snaked his muscular arms around Sabi, forcing a yip of surprise out of the short albino. Her rounded cheeks flooded with an intense shade of red the very moment the tip of his gradually hardening cock brushed against her backside. He playfully slipped a finger under one of the straps of her somewhat soaked bra, making her shiver. Slowly yet sensually, he eased the thin fabric off of his lover, releasing her breasts into the open air. Similarly, her undergarments were swiftly removed as well, before being sent drifting along the surface of the water.

   With both people completely naked and exposed, it was time for the fun to truly begin.

   A sudden heave was enough to hoist Sabi high off of the squishy, sandy ground below her feet. Smirking playfully, the muscular man pressured the albino girl’s thin legs apart, making her squeal ever so slightly. In a fit of lustful anticipation, Archie dragged his thick tongue along the rows of fangs that lined his maw. While Sabi restlessly wriggled in place, her face reddening by the second. Deliberately, the masculine leader eased her onto his shaft, her lightweight body and his above average strength making this more than easy for Archie.  

   The tip of his monstrous dick brushed against the two pale folds of soft, supple flesh, making Sabi shiver once again. Archie chuckled deeply under his breath, sinister eyes glinting with a particular taunting playfulness. With a sudden push to her sloped shoulders, the tip of his penis was ushered into her vagina. As a result, the hybrid of a gasp and a moan was forced out of Sabi’s throat. Her face tightened and twisted in primal pleasure. Slowly but surely, the red-eyed female’s vagina was stuffed with the meaty cock of her boyfriend. Archie’s dick smoothly slid in and out at a repeated pace, gradually increasing in speed.

   Her labia was steadily dragged along his tanned abdomen, smearing it with a sticky translucent liquid that drizzled past the two supple flaps of flesh. The cool water surrounding them splashed and sloshed as a result of their frequent movement, splattering onto their bare bodies, clashing with the intense heat exchanged between the two trainers. Passionate grunts and gasps wiggled out of her throat, dripping into the chilled night air that hung above the lovers.

   Sabi grunted and gasped, grinding her hips against Archie’s body. In turn, Archie bucked his hips, thrusting deeper and deeper into the fleshy, slick passage. With every passing moment, both trainers inched closer to their eventual climax. Archie’s rhythmic plunges only got faster and faster. The inner walls of Sabi’s soaking vagina pulsated around his hardened meat, eagerly constricting around it like an Arbok with its prey. For several minutes, the two remained like that, thrusting and grinding into each other in a fit of utmost excitement.

   “F… fuck! Archie… I…!” Sabi gasped in between pants, reddened face twisted in unbearably intense pleasure and strain. “I’m gonna f… fucking…”

   “F-fuckin’ hell, lass…” Archie deeply grunted. “I’m gonna… c-cum…!”

   And with that, he did. On cue, an explosion of creamy, white semen erupted out of the tip of his cock, gushing into Sabi’s fleshy system. In turn, slippery white cum squirted out of her urethra, splattering onto the masculine physique of the fierce Aqua Leader. Their shared moans of intense, passionate pleasure dominated the air surrounding them. But eventually, they died down, reverting to a series of exhausted pants and gasps. Slickly, Archie slid his dick out of her body, producing an elongated, wet-sounding noise. For a while, the two stayed there, basking in the warm afterglow of their sexual rendezvous.

   Despite his exhaustion, a wide, toothy grin was still apparent on the muscular leader’s face. Each sharp tooth gleamed in the moonlight, giving off an ominous sheen. The sweat coating his beefy frame also happened to glisten under the dull white light cast from above. In a sense, it was an almost mencacing sight,one that admittedly sent a slight chill up Sabi’s spine. Not only that, but there was a certain predatory glint in his sharpened eyes, instantly bringing a vicious Sharpedo to mind.

   “Gah!”

   Without warning, Sabi’s body was suddenly dragged beneath the surface of the idle ocean. Cold water instantly assaulted her from all directions, eagerly flooding into nearly all of her orifices. Her nostrils, open mouth, eyes, ears… not one of them was spared. Instinctively, Sabi reared her head back and screamed into the watery abyss. Alas, her cries amounted to nothing more then a series of rapid bubbles emerging from her gaping jaws. She thrashed and struggled violently, desperate to claw her way to the surface once more. As it turned out, the source of her descent was none other then the very man she loved; Archie. A masculine hand tightened around her ankle, the Aqua Leader swiftly swam into the darkened depths. With every passing moment, the surface grew further and further away, steadily diminishing any hopes of surviving that Sabi had. Despite her struggling, Archie’s grip on her ankle never ceased or loosened.

   Eventually, his grip on her was released, allowing her to idly drift. Her surroundings were hopelessly dark and inky, like an abyss of black and a small portion darkened blue that just barely allowed her to see Archie. From what she could make out, the muscular man was kicking in place, glaring at her with a vicious, toothy grin. Before she could even think about escaping his deadly stare, his meaty fingers wrapped around her ankles once more, sporting a grip tighter than before. She squealed in fright, instinctively kicking her legs to and fro in a futile attempt to make the sharklike pirate loosen his grip. Alas, her efforts did nothing in her favor.

   After briefly licking his razor-sharp, sparkling white teeth, Archie parted his jaws. Horrified, Sabi stared into the fleshy darkness opening up right before her very eyes. Although, what seemed to disturb her more was the fact Archie didn’t seem bothered by the lack of breathable oxygen. Her throbbing, twisting mind didn’t dwell on the matter for very long as the Aqua Leader’s dangerously sharp teeth suddenly clamped down upon her feet. The pointed tips pierced her skin like a knife cleaving butter. Sabi shrieked into the watery abyss, eyes pulsating with intense pain and throat aching with strain. Seeping out of the holes in her legs were foggy explosions of crimson, leaking into the heavy void of dark blue surrounding the both of them. Loudly and messily, Archie swallowed the young female down. With each forceful, wet gulp, more of her body was dragged into the humid, fleshy depths of the muscular leader’s inner workings.

   Her throbbing feet and aching ankles smoothly slid down his awaiting throat. Her pale legs were rather thin and short, so they were briskly dealt with as well. The insides of Archie’s eager throat squelched and tightened around her descending legs. Despite how much she tried to move around and struggle against her predator, she only descended further into his body. All the while, his sharp fangs glided along her smooth skin, continuing to slice her skin without a care in the world.

   Slowly, Sabi’s torso was consumed by the ravenous shark-man. His teeth punctured her stomach, unleashing more red fog into the ocean around them. The albino woman, while growing weaker by the very second due to the lack of oxygen, along with her steady blood loss, continued to aimlessly thrash about. Her thoughts were hazy and unfocused; but she was well aware of the fact that she was being literally swallowed whole by Archie, which sent her heart into a panic-induced frenzy. In a sense, she was forced to watch him consume her body like any other meal. However, any struggles or fights she issued was no match for a man of such unbridled strength, so her descent into his gullet didn’t cease thanks to her efforts. Soon, her breasts and arms were gulped down, leaving only her head and shoulders remaining. At this point, she was just barely aware of her surroundings, as her water-filled lungs and loss of blood had taken a massive toll on her consciousness. She hardly moved, let alone struggled, but did occasionally twitch and kick against the intensely tight and fleshy restraints of Archie’s hot esophagus.

   However, once the bearded team leader threw his head back and swallowed thickly once or twice, Sabi’s fate was sealed. The shape of her body slid down his muscular frame, resulting in a rather hefty bulge protruding from his front half. The red-eyed trainer could only groan drowsily as her weakened, bleeding body was pushed down into the dark, humid depths of Archie’s guts. The wet flesh squelched and throbbed around her, coating her already soaked body in hot, gooey fluids. The low ambiance of his beating heart rumbled around her - eventually, it was joined by the pleased gurgling and groaning of his stomach; her final destination. It wasn’t any more spacious then his gullet. Not only that, but it seemed to be twice as hot, complete with bubbling, sloppy acids that sloshed and swayed to and fro at any provocation.

   With a smug and deep chuckle, Archie’s gaze flickered down to his massively swollen midsection, where Sabi’s entire existence was pitifully reduced to no more than a sturdy muscle-gut spilling over his waist. Due to his excellence in oceans - or large bodies of water in general - it took him very little effort to return to the surface above. Upon poking his head above the idle surface, he gasped and sputtered, taking in copious amount of air at a time to refill his lungs. Once he was finished, however, he briskly made his way back to the sandy shores of the ocean - showing no shame regarding his bare, nude, and bloated body.

   After seating himself onto the soft sand below, he allowed his lips to curl into a vicious grin. His thick, muscular hand was brought down upon the taut surface of his rotund, gurgling gut, resulting in a hearty smack. “Bwahaha! Ye sure were a landlubbin’ bitch, lassie, but I gotta say, ye tasted mighty fine!” He boasted with a proud grin as his fingers eagerly massaged and prodded the heavy, bloated globe of fat and muscle that weighed him down. The feeling was pleasant to his fingertips; erotic, almost. Such utter domination sparked a rush of excitement in his veins... To think, he devoured Sabi whole, made her his own. He completely swallowed her, like a Sharpedo with it's poor, weak prey... The thought alone made him hard and throbbing. 

   For a few brief moments, he pounded a fist to his broad and masculine chest, eventually forcing up a loud belch that once again graced his taste-buds with the lush taste of cherries, along with the fresh flavor of blood and flesh. This was quickly followed by a sinister cackle, one that rang out into the night. 

   Yes, it really did seem to have turned out to be the perfect date…  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml745160957']=[] 


End file.
